Miracles can happen every once and a while
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: After the End of Days Battle Angel ended up human and outside of Buffy’s apartment in Rome. One Shot


Disclaimer: Buffy does not belong to me. Exacpt maybe the child.

Couples: Angel/Buffy

Status: Complete

Summary: After the End of Days Battle Angel ended up human and outside of Buffy's apartment in Rome.

Title: Miracles can happen every once and a while

* * *

In LA the sun was about to rise after a long battle that lasted throughout the night. Angel once the souled vampire was the only survivor. All the AI team died throughout the night. Wesley before it even happened. Gunn died about 30 minutes after it started. He lost a lot of blood and a demon took him out from behind. Spike was with me along with Illyria throughout the night. Until they both couldn't handle the demons any longer. Both of them went down with a huge fight. Heck even Angel died but something happened right before he busted into dust. He fell to his knees with a sharp pain in his chest. It was just like when the Moreha demon's blood mixed with his. After about a minute Angel took his first real breath. Which was horrible with the injuries he had? But it didn't stop him. Angel stood up and started walking to the nearest airport. He wanted to go see if his Girl was finished baking so to speak. 

After a long flight from LA to Rome Angel limped off the plane and started heading for the exit. Throughout the whole plane ride people looked at Angel's figure. He looked like he was hit by a truck 20 times over. And he was sitting on a plane like it was nothing. His clothes were all ripped and he was bleeding all over. But Angel's only propriety was getting to his girl.

Meanwhile at Buffy's apartment she was sitting up watching TV. Dawn was sleeping at a friend's house. And Andrew moved out about a week ago. Now Buffy sat at home with nothing to do but watch TV. She had popcorn in her lap and an old movie on the TV. She had a bad feeling about something but couldn't put her finger on it/ she just leaned back on the couch and continued watching the movie.

Angel just walked up to Buffy's apartment. He was getting weaker by the minute. I guess from blood loss or dehydration. He needed to sit down and rest. Once in front of the apartment he knocked twice and than leaned back against the wall. It was the only thing holding him up now.

Buffy heard the two knocks and slowly got up. In the process putting the popcorn down on the table. She glanced at the clock and wondered who could be here at this time. She opened the door and in the process said "This better be good…………" Buffy stopped talking in lid sentence when she saw who was at the door "Angel."

Angel slowly raised his head at her voice and said "Buffy?"

Buffy rushed to his side "Jesus what happened to you…..Are you Breathing?"

Angel slowly stumbled off the wall and said "The End of Days Battle finally happened. Everyone else died. And yes I'm breathing. I still haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Okay let's get you cleaned up and than you can explain" Buffy says wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him into the apartment.

Once inside Buffy sat Angel on the couch and than went to get some Bandages. On her way she poured him a glass of water. After about an hour all the blood was wiped off and the wounds were bandaged to the best of her ability. Angel was sitting there grunting every once and a while from the pain. Buffy sat next to him and said "So what really happened?"

"Um the battle lasted all night long. There was too many and the whole AI team went down with the battle. Right before the son started to rise I was staked. I thought I was a goner but than I got a sharp pain in my chest. ABout a minute later I was breathing" Angel said looking at her and continued "I got on my first flight here. I wanted you to be the first one to find out. I have a question though?"

Buffy had tears in her eyes from everything he just said to her. She was wising that she could've been there. She smiled slightly and said "And what would that be?"

Angel smiled and slightly and said "Are you still my girl?"

Buffy smiled and allowed the tears to fall now and said "Always nothing will ever change that."

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" Angel says leaning his head on her forehead.

"I love you too never stopped" Buffy says leaning her head on his as well.

"Buffy Summers will you be my wife?" Angel asked out of nowhere.

Buffy looked at him and nodded slightly with a smile "Yes of course."

The newly made couple kissed for the first time in over a year. And it most defiantly want be the last time.

* * *

AN: There will be a sequel to this about a year in the future. But I need help with something. Should I make them have a boy or a girl? If so what names do you like from the lists below. The # one Girl or Boy name will be chosen. 

Boys: Matthew Anthony O'Connor Girls: Emma Rose O'Connor

Liam Angel O'Connor Samantha Lynn O'Connor

Jason Alexander O'Connor Amanda Anne O'Connor


End file.
